


Creatures of the Night

by Xx_Aot_xX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Eren Yeager, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Past, Depression, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Slow Build, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Aot_xX/pseuds/Xx_Aot_xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th is a group of teens that go on missions for an organization of a higher up they never met. They were all gathered together since they were smaller and grew into a very close-knit group. </p><p>Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Annie are known as the best and are usually together on most missions. When the whole group is called in for a mission that's supposed to be simple, questions start to arise. Why would they need everyone when there's only one man to kill and who is this group that's constantly following Eren?</p><p>The Survey Corp is a group of professional hitmen. When out on a mission they run into a teen who is heavily armed and decides to bring him in. What happens when the supposedly cold Levi can't seem to keep his eyes off the gem-eyed brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey! This is my first fanfiction. Comments and criticism are always welcome just don't be rude.  
> Hope you Enjoy:3
> 
> Update: Okay, so I'm changing this story instead of just starting a new one. The original idea I had for this was not working out so, I'm changing it to fit the new one.

  
"Planes are no fun." Eren sighed grabbing his and his sister's luggage. "Yeah, well it's over now, so let's get to the house and hurry with this job. I don't wish for our stay to be longer than intended." Eren agreed as they walked through the airport. Upon stepping out side, they found a man in black standing next to a grey McLaren MP4 12C Spider holding a sign with J.A. "Mr. and Ms. Jaeger." The pair nodded to him as they climbed in. Eren put in the address to the home they were to stay in. He pulled out and into the highway.

"Who are we looking for again?" "A guy by the name of Kenny Ackerman."

"Hm? Are you two related?" "Not that I know of." Mikasa shrugged it off.

"Alright. Armin's at the house, correct?" "Yes."

The ride was silent excluding the light music on the radio. Eren hummed along to the music, while Mikasa stared off into the distance.

"Hey Eren?" "Yeah?" Mikasa turned to look at him. "This mission will be dangerous. If things get bad, I want you to head back." Eren shook his head. "No can do. You know that. You're my sister and I will protect you with all I've got. You can try and send me back all you want, I'm not going anywhere." Mikasa frowned. "Why won't you listen to me?" Eren smiled. "Because, I love you and I plan on protecting you. I will follow you anywhere you go. I'll always be by your side." Mikasa pulled her scarf up to hide the smile and blush on her face. "Alright. Just promise me you won't get killed." "Come on, have some faith in me." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They pulled off the highway and into a small road. Mikasa took out her phone and called Armin. "Hey, we're almost there... Yeah..... Alright, see you in a sec."

Eren pulled into a driveway a few minutes later. A blonde boy with bright blue eyes stood there waiting. Eren turned off the ignition and climbed out the car. "Aww look at my little blond mushroom." He cooed. "Shut up." Mikasa smiled softly. "Hello Armin." They hugged. "Also, due to last minute changes everyone was brought over as well." Eren groaned "Even horse face?" "Yes, Jean is here." Eren went around and gathered his and his sister's luggage. As they entered the house they could hear the chatter of everyone.

"Your rooms are upstairs, third door on the right, and fourth door on the left." The siblings nodded and headed upstairs. "I'll take the one on the right." Eren brought Mikasa's luggage to her room. "Thanks." The brunette smiled and went to his room. He looked around and nodded to himself. He set is briefcase down on the bed and his suitcase next to it. He sighed. Another day, a new mission. He laid back onto the bed letting his thoughts run free.

There was a light knock before the door creaked open. "Hey." Armin smiled. "Hey. You can come in." Armin walked over to the bed and plopped down. "How have you been lately?" "Honestly, I don't know anymore." Armin nodded. "Have you been taking your pills?" A nod. "Are they working?" "Considering nothing's happened I would assume so." Armin sighed. "What about you? Are your pills working?" "Yeah." Eren stared at the ceiling.

Mikasa came in and saw them. "Hey can I join?" Eren patted the other side of him. "Always." A relaxed silence fell over them. These were the moments they treasured.

They all stayed like that until Sasha called them for dinner.

Dinner was like a crazy reunion. Eren and Mikasa was glad that everyone from the group was still there. As usual, Sasha made a whole full course meal. After dinner, they all migrated to the living room.

"Hey Eren. I bet I can beat your ass." "In your dreams horse face." Jean growled. "I've had it up to here with these horse jokes Eren." "What jokes? I'm just stating the facts pony boy." Everyone snickered. "Let's go then idiot."

"Alright." Mikasa smacked her brother as Marco held Jean back. "Stop it you two." They both sat down with frustrated sighs.

"Okay guys," Armin spoke up. "7 A.M sharp, we'll hold a meeting on the mission." Everyone nodded. "So let's all head to bed for the night." Eren stood up next to him with Mikasa on the other side. Armin looked to the two. "We will talk a little now before heading to bed." They nodded and headed to Eren's room. Armin stopped by his room for a few papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapter is short, next will be longer. Comments and criticism are welcome.


End file.
